A New Life
by BookWorm37
Summary: Sequel to Jack's Family. Everyone is adjusting well to the four children in their lives, but when Kristie and Jeff decide to get a nanny, they get more than they barganed for. COMPLETE
1. The Wedding

A/N: Here it is! This is the long awaited sequel to Jack's Family. I don't really have a suitable name for it yet, so if you guys could send me suggestions (even ones you think I may not like) I'd be much obliged. Have fun.

* * *

"You ready to go, Kris?" 

The young mother looked up and smiled at her aunt, "As ready as I'll ever be." The smile turned into a grin, "I'm actually surprised that I'm so much calmer today than you were on _your_ wedding day."

Sam blushed, "As long as Jack doesn't find out that I was screaming my head off less than half an hour before I walked up that ramp."

Kristie looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a Victorian-style wedding dress, covered in lace and buttons. Kristie had told Jeff she didn't want to get married until the children could walk to participate in the ceremony (secretly so she could loose a lot of the weight she gained while pregnant as well), and he agreed. So, here she was, about to go from a single mother with four fourteen-month-old children, to a mother _married_ to the man of her dreams.

Oh, she'd admit, the last twelve months hadn't been all _Leave it to Beaver, _sometimes a few moments (or days) of _South Park_ would sneak in. But that just made Kristie and Jeff grow closer together and their love for each other and the children stronger. Sleepless nights put both parents on edge (for even though he wasn't involved in the conception physically, Jeff _was_ the father) and gave them both the ability to see each other at their worst before the wedding.

Sam was acting as maid of honor, with Clara, Janet, and Melanie as the bride's maids. She was wearing a navy blue cocktail dress made out of silk that flowed gracefully down to mid calf, while Clara and Melanie were dressed in midnight blue dresses that looked remarkably like Sam's, except that, on their insistence, they only went to an inch above their knees. Janet opted for the longer version of their dress, and Kristie whole-heartedly agreed. Samantha and Jacqueline were the flower girls and looked like little angels in their navy blue, puffy dresses covered in baby blue lace.

Michael and Elijah were the ring bearers and looked so adorable in their miniature white suits. The entire groom's party was dressed in white suits – except for Jeff who wore his dress blues. Because the children had learned how to walk earlier than most other children an adult wouldn't need to be walking down the isle with them. Acting as best man was Jeff's only brother, Edan. The groom's men were Jeff's teammates on SG10: Joseph Lee, Dean Goodheart, and George Newman.

Kris looked at her aunt with fear in her eyes, "I'm scared, Sam."

Sam gathered Kristie into her arms, "I know you are, but it's okay. _Fear _is okay. You saw what a wreck I was on my wedding day. You'll be fine. You and Jeff have seen each other and been around each other at your very worst _and_ your very best." She smiled warmly to Kristie. "He's still here after a year, isn't he? Not everyone needs a ten year long courtship to figure out what they want and to take it."

Janet put her hand on Kristie's quivering shoulder, "Another plus is that the kids adore him as if he was biologically their father." Kris looked at Janet with hope. "Children can sense things the rest of us can't. They would have made it clear if Jeff wasn't meant for you before – but they've clearly pointed at the exact opposite."

"Yeah, it's not every day you get a guy willing to hold your hair away from your face while your throwing up fire," Mel put her two cents in. Everyone laughed at the old joke about the first time Jeff and Kris met.

Kris looked down to hide her quickly darkening blush. "Maybe I should revoke your status as 'auntie' Mel…"

Mel's eyes grew wide in mock horror, "Nooo!"

A knock came on the door, and Sam opened it to reveal her husband. "Hey, honey," she said lovingly. "It's time already?"

Jack nodded, "Everyone needs to get in their places." He turned to his niece, "You look beautiful, sweetheart. Are you ready?"

Kris took a deep breathe and released it slowly, nodding; "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Just like Sam and Jack's wedding, Kristie and Jeff's was being televised live. Being as it was only the third ceremony to take place in the embarkation room, the novelty of it was still there – even if things had started to calm down with the paparazzi and predictions of doom from all around the world. People were actually starting to trust the workers at the SGC, putting their lives and the lives of their children in their very capable hands. Currently, it had been decided that the Stargate would remain underneath Cheyenne Mountain for the time being because of the very real possibilities of dangerous things coming through the 'Gate. 

Unlike the O'Neill-Carter wedding which President Williams conducted, however, the O'Neill-O'Connor wedding would be administered by Daniel, Bra'tac and Selmak (all of whom had been given special ministerial privileges by the president). This was indented to represent the importance of the alliance between the three races.

The most common phrase used by the reporters before and during the wedding was: "This is just so beautiful." And it was.

* * *

All throughout the reception, Kristie's mind kept on wandering back to her Nana, wishing with all her heart that she could have been there. Looking out over the sea of faces at the reception, Kris noticed that her parents were there. 

She leaned over to her husband and whispered, "Who invited my parents?"

Jeff looked at her, swallowed the food he had in his mouth and whispered back, "I did. They weren't there when the kids were born and even if it may not seem like it, your parents do love you, honey. They miss you."

The infamous O'Neill temper took hold of the newly wed, "Did anyone else help you in this little scheme of yours?"

Jeff looked down, refusing to meet her eyes, "Jack and Sam."

Knowing that if she did anything there it would just cause a scene, Kristina let the information sink in before turning to her uncle who was seated on her right and saying, "You better be damn well glad that we're in a public place right now, _Uncle Jack_. If we weren't I'd kick your ass from here to Chulak."

Her uncle looked at her in confusion, but at her glace in the direction of where the bride's parents were sitting, Jack nodded. "Yeah, I expected as much, but before you do anything rash – hear us out, okay? We'll talk after dinner's finished. No sense in arousing suspicion."

Kris glared at him, "_Of course_ not, Jack."

After dinner was cleared away, the bride and groom shared their first dance as a married couple to the tune of 'There is Love'. While they were dancing, Kristie thought about the lyrics, and felt the anger leave her body. She was at her wedding, for crying out loud! This was supposed to be a time to _mend_ fences, not burn bridges.

As the dance was coming to a close, Kristie nodded discretely at her husband, "I'll try and work it out with them," she whispered.

"That's all we ask."

* * *

It's a very good thing that that was all they asked of Kristie, because the moment her parents and she were in a room by themselves (and Jeff, Jack, and Sam who were there to mediate) everything went to hell in a hand basket. 

Things started off a little rocky when Beatrice asked her daughter, "Is there any specific reason I had to hear that you were getting married from my brother-in-law and not you?"

Her husband, Doran, looked at his daughter shamefully, "The least you could have done is called us to let us know."

Kristie exploded, "The least _I_ could have done! _You_ threw me out, pour l'amour du ciel!"

Beatrice glared at her oldest, "That is not the issue here! You were seventeen – and pregnant! What did you expect us to do? Comfort you with open arms and accept your children as our own? For shame, Kristina! And having your uncle give you away? Was that supposed to be a message to everyone?"

"Yes! That's what you never got about me. I'm a _girl_, I _like_ to be held and comforted! You tossed me out like a whore. So I went to someone I knew would do just that – _my uncle_. There is a _very_ good reason he's the godfather of those babies and they call him 'Grandpa Jack'. He gave me away because he is there for me when I need him and _always_ has been!"

Jeff started to feel waves of anger wash outward from Kris's slim body and took her into his arms, glaring at his in-laws. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Before Jeff could get out another word, there was a tentative knock on the door. "Come," Jack said, loudly. Cassie poked her head through. "It's alright Cass, come on in."

"Sorry to disturb you, but they were getting a little bit antsy out there. I got two clear words out of all of their gabber: Mommy and mad." In walked Kristie's four children, happy to see that Mommy had calmed down.

The young mother knelt down and opened her arms for her children to hug her, "Come on guys. I'm so sorry you had to feel that. Mommy promises that she'll try to calm down, okay?"

"K k!" Jacqueline said as she was the most vocal of the children. She then proceeded to walk over to her uncle, pull on his pant leg, demanding, "Up!" to which he happily obliged.

Michael went over to his Auntie Sam and held up his arms for admittance. When he was safely within the folds of her arms, Michael put his head on her shoulder and started playing with her earring (extra dangly just for the lad). Samantha saw her siblings, looked at her mother, then her grandparents and silently asked her mother to be held, which Kristina did, glad for the arrival of the children.

Elijah, not one to be left out, went to stand by his father, requesting permission to hold his hand. From very early on it had been very clear that Elijah only liked to be held when he was in pain, eating, or in the tub. The rest of the time, if someone so much as looked like they were about to pick him up – his lungs got a _lot_ of exercise.

Cassie smiled at the family, snapping a few pictures before quietly shutting the door behind her hasty retreat. Doran looked at his daughter holding her daughter and sighed, "Well, then, Kristina. I guess this is good-bye. We obviously are not needed nor wanted here any longer. Come, Beatrice." He was about to leave, his wife following obediently.

"She's not a dog, you know," Jack said softly, very aware of the little girl in his arms.

The couple stopped briefly at the threshold, then continued out as if nothing had been said to provoke their collective anger.

Jeff looked at his wife, then at his new uncle and aunt, "Well, if one thing has been learned today it's that my lovely wife is _always_ right."

"Can I get that in writing?"

* * *

A/N: Still up to par? 


	2. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews (as you've probably guessed they mean a lot to me).

* * *

Kristie put her head on Jeff's shoulder, sighing in content. The babies were all asleep, and it was one of those rare times when the couple could enjoy peaceful quiet togetherness.

"We should hire a nanny," Jeff said suddenly. "It would definitely ease up on the stress level with four kids the same age."

Kris smiled softly, "And what about when they start to develop their powers? Do we hire a new nanny every week?"

Jeff looked down at his lovely wife. "How do you know that they're going to develop special abilities?"

"You know how I told you that sometimes I have dreams about possible futures?" at his affirmative, she continued, "Well, about two weeks ago, I had a dream about the four of them with 'abilities', playing in the house."

Jeff kissed the top of Kristie's head lovingly, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, angel face."

"No, honey, we'll cross that bridge when the water's too high to stay here anymore. So… want to look at the photo albums?" Kris asked, trying to change the subject tactfully.

Jeff grinned, knowing what she was about, "Sure. I'll go get them."

The couple sat back on the sofa, flipping through the first album. It was the one that chronicled Kris's childhood. Jeff found some of the pictures of his wife hilarious – especially the ones of her in family photos where she looked like she wanted to run and hide under the sofa. In a lot of them she did.

"What are you laughing at, Jeff? I could just pull out the album of _your_ childhood pictures that your mom sent us as a wedding present," Kristie threatened half-heartedly.

Jeff sighed, "I'm still sad that she wasn't able to make it. I mean, I know that Ireland is a long way away, but we did offer to pay for her plane ticket."

Kristie genteelly stroked his cheek, "Most Irish don't like handouts, you know that. I had to bend you over backward to get you to agree to a joint checking account. Remember?"

He nodded, accepting that his lovely, pixie like wife would always be right (again). "Yeah, it's just… I don't know. Maybe we should take the kids and go see her sometime?"

The newlywed smiled, "That'd be nice. I've never really had a chance to properly meet your mother other than that one time right after Nana died."

"That wasn't a real introduction, though. We were in the same airport."

"I'm _still_ mad at Jack for making us fly commercial on that flight. Nana wanted to be buried in Ireland, though, so a chance to see those rolling green hills again was worth it."

Jeff grinned, "Yeah, you were not the most pleasant person to be around for that overnight flight! I know, I had to sit next to you. You could have warned me that you couldn't sleep on planes!"

Kristie smiled impishly, "You could have warned me that you snore."

"I do _not_ snore!"

"On planes you do."

* * *

"Jack, come back to bed!" Sam whined as her husband got up and started pacing in front of their king sized bed. 

Jack looked at her seriously, "Do you want kids?"

"You're serious?" as she saw the look in his haunted brown eyes she frowned; didn't he know? "Of course I want to have children with you, Jack. I just can't."

He never made any pretense of knowing half the stuff that spouted from his wife's lovely mouth (even though he did), but now he was utterly and genuinely confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam sighed, and sat up against the headboard of their bed. She liked the sound of that, 'their' bed. "When my science teacher raped me, I became pregnant. I miscarried around three months later. When we went to the doctor to find out what was wrong, they did a few tests and discovered that I have a t-shaped uterus. A fetus can only survive up to a certain point in my womb, after that I miscarry."

Jack sat down next to his wife, taking her into his arms, "How did this happen?"

"When my mom was pregnant with me, she was given a drug called DES to help with the morning sickness and stuff. In later studies with the drug, it was discovered that it could cause t-shaped uteruses in the female children born, as well as a whole bunch of other stuff I already tested negative for. But every year, I have to go in for cervical cancer testing to make sure I'm not affected there."

"So, what exactly are you saying in regards to children?"

"We'd need a surrogate mother to carry them to term. My eggs are fine and healthy, Janet checked them just last week; but my uterus is unusable."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is only half written because I'm trying to make the chapters longer than they were in 'Jack's Family'. I'd really apreciate your thoughts on what you want to see happen with this. I only have a SLIGHT idea with where this story is going. 


	3. Girl Talk

A/N: Hey, people! Thank you all so much for the reviews, they're really helping me think about this and keep writing. I'm not too good when it comes to sequels. Be thrilled that when I was writing this past week I discovered the plot for this!

* * *

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" Kris asked as her aunt walked into the younger woman's living room. Sam had called earlier and asked to talk to Kris alone so the younger woman had had Jeff take the kids with him to the SGC so they could spend the day in their home away from home: the SGC nursery.

Sam shrugged, falling into one of the chairs that adorned the room. "Not much, I just wanted to talk."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just a water, thanks."

"Sure. So, what's up?" Kris asked again, smirking at Sam's glare.

Sam sighed, "Well, Janet's on vacation with Daniel and I didn't really know who else to talk to about this." She took a deep drink of her water and sighed, "I told Jack last week that I can't have children." Kris gasped in shock and Sam quickly continued, "I have a rare condition called a T-shaped uterus. Pretty much a fetus can only survive until the third month, then they get too big and I miscarry."

Kris's eyes were wide in shock, and she nodded in understanding as something finally clicked in her mind, "That's why you miscarried before." Sam nodded, looking down at her water bottle in sadness. "So, what are the two of you going to do? I mean, I know you both want children – together."

"We talked about finding a surrogate mother to carry. That's our top option; the only problem would be finding someone to do that, of course. Other than that there's adoption. We talked about adopting from a foreign country, or a child with health issues that needs a stable family with a larger income."

Kris slid off her seat and sat on her knees in front of her aunt. "I'll carry for you."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The younger woman smiled warmly and a little sadly, "My uterus is healthy, and I _can_ do this for you and Jack. Let me. It will help me to repay all the kindness the two of you have shown me. I _want_ to do this for you."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and soon she was crying for all she was worth like a little baby. True, she had every reason to cry with what Kristie had just offered, but she hadn't been expecting that at all. They hugged warmly and when they pulled apart Sam could see tears in Kristie's eyes as well. Aunt and niece laughed at their sentimental tendencies.

Kristie wiped her eyes before grinning at Sam, "But there's one thing that I want your help with in return."

"What's that?" As far as she was concerned, Kris could ask her to blow up Mars and she would because of what the younger woman had just agreed to do for her.

"Interview nannies with me?"

"Of course. But where's Jeff?"

Kris rolled her eyes in mock frustration, "Off gallivanting across the galaxy, getting into trouble no doubt." This caused both women to laugh again, it seemed that all the SG teams had a tendency to get into situations they had no right being in to begin with – SG-10 was no exception.

"I know what you mean. The men of the SGC seem to get themselves into so much trouble I have half a mind to make them all wear signs that say _Warning: May Cause Unnecessary Injury or Other Harmful Situations_." They laughed about that for a while before Sam got back on topic again, "So when does the interviewing start?"

Kristie looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "In two hours."

"Ah. Well, then, I guess I better phone Jack and tell him I can't make our lunch date."

The younger woman frowned, "You don't have to do this, Sam. Really, it was silly of me to ask you to. You shouldn't have to turn your day upside down just to accommodate me." Kristie really wanted Sam to be there, but not if it was going to cause her any undue stress.

Sam shook her head, "It's fine. I told him I probably wouldn't be able to come anyway. It was just going to be sandwiches in his office while we both prepared for an interview the president ordered us to do." Sam rolled her eyes, "It's no fun at all. I mean, there was a reason behind the no interview policy we implemented right after we went public! I just don't understand how he doesn't get that it can literally put people's lives in danger if we're _constantly_ having interviews."

Sam went to call Jack and tell him that she wouldn't be able to make lunch. He wasn't that surprised and told her that he'd just learned that the journalist conducting the interview would be none other than Katie Currick. When she told Kristie that, the young woman groaned: she'd heard all about how the reporter had asked all the wrong questions at the ball. What the hell was up with that anyway?

The two discussed the qualifications any nanny Kristie and Jeff hired would have to have. Kris told Sam that all the people they were interviewing that day had been pre-approved by the president. Sam was impressed that the man had taken the time out of his busy schedule to do that for the woman and her children.

When the first interviewee arrived, Sam and Kris had everything planned out on how to proceed. The two were going to play the 'good cop, bad cop' routine to the extreme. The only difference would be that Kristie would be judging their reaction by probing their thoughts.

Neither woman wanted anyone who was incompetent, or couldn't think on their feet, to be anywhere near the children.

* * *

A/N: You have no CLUE how happy I was when I got the response about what should happen. I was so happy you all liked my idea and thought the same way I did.  



	4. Nanny Interviews

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this! But I have a drama/dance performance tomorrow night that's had me really stressed out, I spent this last weekend with my grandma (REALLY stressful - she likes to complain a lot) and my sixteenth birthday is coming up on Saturday. I don't have the next chapter written, so it may take a while.

I suggest you don't drink anything while reading this. It may be hazardous to your health.

* * *

Nanny Interview #1: 

"So, how much experience do you have working with children?" Sam asked the first candidate for the job.

The older woman smiled, revealing pearly white teeth, "I raised seven children of my own before going on to become a live in nanny for triplets. They are just about to go off to college now."

"What about small children?" Kris asked. "I have quadruplets that need caring for, do you think you're up to the task of chasing after them all day?"

"Oh, heavens, no, dear. I always use the children to my advantage by showing the older children how to take care of their siblings." At least she was honest. Right? Right?

Wrong. Kristie's smile was very noticeably fake, "Thank you for your time. We'll get back to you within the week."

* * *

Nanny Interview #2: 

"I know I'm young, but I work well with others if you would ever decide to hire more than one nanny." The young man raised his eyebrows in excitement as he prattled on an on (and on and on and on), "And my mother had a set of quads ten years after having me. I practically raised them myself."

Sam sighed as she looked over his résumé again, "But this says you have no job experience. Don't you have any references who could vouch for you?" The president may have recommended the man for the job, but that didn't mean he'd get it.

The black haired youth nodded, "There is old Mrs. Johnson who lived down the street from us when I was growing up…" Kris prodded his mind with her powers and found a wealth of knowledge hidden within. There was knowledge on caring for children and cleaning.

"But can you _cook_?" Kris interrupted him suddenly.

Justin nodded empathetically, "I learned how to cook when I was eight…" (on and on and on and on).

Kris smiled at Justin patiently before sending her thought to Sam, _He's enthusiastic enough. He might work if we found someone else to balance out the eternal sunshine._

_Yes. But is he a morning person?_

* * *

Nanny Interview #13: 

Sam sighed inwardly as she plastered a smile on her face. Where had the president _found_ this woman? She was _so_ _boring_.

"…and next came the two years I spent in France, taking care of a set of twins for a wealthy businessman and his wife," the woman added in her monotone voice. Sam was about to fall asleep listening to her job descriptions.

"Are you a people person?" Kristie asked.

"Yes and no. I don't like the press very much." She leaned forward in her chair, "Cameras scare me, to tell you the truth."

"Thank you for your honesty and your time," Sam nodded her head graciously. "We'll get back to you within the week."

* * *

Nanny Interview #15: 

After 'Boring Nanny' there was a girl who was about twenty-five with the same outgoing personality as Justin. Kris hated her.

The final interviewee was a middle-aged woman with short-cropped dark brown hair. When Kris saw who it was, she grinned foolishly.

"Barbara," the young woman said as she embraced her old friend. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Rome."

Barbara shook her head, "I was but, Mr. Williams called me and told me you were looking for a nanny for your children. I hopped a plane right back to the States as quickly as I could." She playfully slapped Kris's arm lightly, "I can't believe you didn't even tell me your were expecting! Who's the lucky guy?"

Kristie smiled, "His name is Jeff O'Connor. But he's with the children at work right now so that I could interview nannies with my favorite aunty in peace." By this time the two were in the living room and Kris pointed to Sam.

Barbara recognized her instantly and put her hand to her mouth in surprise, "Oh! You're Jack's girl aren't you? Sam Carter, right?"

Sam nodded, smiling warmly. "That's right."

"My mother took care of Jack when he was a boy. My family's been working for the O'Neill's since time out of mind."

"When I was a baby Barbara took care of me, Sam." The two shook hands warmly. It looked like nanny #2 had been found.

"Sit down, Barbara. This won't take but a few minutes," Sam said as she reclaimed her hand from the firm grip of the older woman.

"Oh, but of course."

"Do you think you could handle four over-active children a year and a half old?" Kris asked seriously, her friendly demeanor from a few moments before gone.

"If I had a little help, of course," Barbara nodded. She felt something pushing in the back of her mind and glared at Kris, pushing right back. "My dear, I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's not nice to probe."

Kris stopped at looked down at her hands, "Sorry, but its SOP. I won't have anyone around my children who might harm them in any way." Her forest green eyes met Barbara's black orbs. "You of all people should know how easily people can get tricked by others. My children are not going down that path."

Barbara nodded, opening her mind again. "Just try to be a little more subtle this time, Kristina. When I taught you how to do this, I thought you had more tactful skill than that."

Sam watched the exchange closely, wondering yet again whom this woman was. Kris was done with her inspection moments later and nodded to Sam. "When can you start, Barbara?"

"Today would be fine."

Kristie got up, soon to be followed by Sam and the very dark Barbara Thornfield. The two women were the complete opposites of one another: While Sam was pale and blonde, Barbara was black with an equally dark head of hair.

"Come on, let's go to the SGC so you can meet the tots," Kris said with a smile. "And then maybe I'll introduce you to the children."

* * *

A/N: It was with Barbara I found the plot! Oh, and I'm still accepting any and all ideas you may have about what could happen in this. Just remember to tell me in a REVIEW!  



	5. A New Nanny

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to post, but finals and school are killer!

* * *

Getting into the SGC was a little too easy as far as any of the three women were concerned. They'd have to talk to Jack about security surrounding the base. It didn't matter if all the SF's knew Kristie's and Sam's faces they _didn't_ know Barbara's. 

The trio was on their way to the SGC nursery when the alarm for an 'Off-world Activation' went off. Sam looked to Kris for permission to bolt, and when she nodded, the older woman was off.

Kristie jerked her head toward the nursery, "Come on, Barbara, if they need us, they'll call. For now, I know your just _dying_ to meet my children."

Barbara laughed outwardly at her old charge's nature. This would be a very interesting situation for her to be in… especially with what she was being paid to do.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Bra'tac!" to say that Jack was outraged at the request just put forth by the Jaffa leader, would have been the understatement of the millennia. 

The Jaffa master just stared impassively at the two enraged humans before him, "Indeed, General O'Neill. The alliance between our two peoples depends on this matter. If you are unwilling to entrust the children of your niece into the care of at least one Jaffa we will cease all negotiations and alliances with you."

Jack growled deep in his throat, clearly agitated with their allies. Sam sighed, looking from her husband to the three Jaffa sitting before them. "Teal'c? What do you think?"

Teal'c bowed his head slightly in the direction of the O'Neill's then locked eye contact with Sam, letting her know that he was speaking only the truth. "I believe that a Jaffa caretaker for Kristie O'Connor's children would be wise and imperative. The Jaffa are trained from childhood to fight and protect, even the women are trained thus. If a female Jaffa with no ties on her world would agree to care for the children as their nanny, if I use the term correctly, would there be any disagreements?"

The third Jaffa, a woman with the symbol of Moloc clear on her forehead, bowed in turn to the two Tauri before her; "I am Camilla, cousin of Ishta and willing caretaker for the four elements, as we have grown to call them."

Sam studied the young woman closely: she had long, dirty blonde hair that fell to her waist; deep, enticing blue eyes and a dark complexion telling of much time in the sun. She had the look of a warrior about her, but not so much as either of the two men with her. Camilla was ready and willing to put her life on the line to keep Kristie's children safe, the question really was: Did Sam and Jack want her to?

"Well, the final decision really isn't up to us. They're Kristie's children and if Camilla really is willing to do this, it's Kristie's decision," Sam said after a long, uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Samantha Cosette (or just Cosette so she wouldn't get confused with her Aunt Samantha) and Jacqueline immediately took to Barbara. She was fun and playful with them. However, the two boys, Elijah and Michael couldn't have cared less. 

Barbara played with the two giggly little girls as their mother watched discreetly from where she played with her sons. The six of them were laughing with joy when the Tauri and Jaffa previously in the briefing room entered the SGCN.

Camilla watched the interaction carefully, studying the different personalities of Michael, Elijah, Cosette, and Jacqueline. She noticed the trusting nature of the girls and noted it as a possible weakness when it came to defending themselves against enemies. The boys seemed a little apprehensive to the newcomer of Barbara, Camilla noted of them, causing her to wonder what was different between the two sets of twins.

"Kristie?" Jack called softly to the woman. She looked up immediately, but when she only recognized four of the five newcomers, Kristie stood and motioned for them to follow her out into the hall.

Kris rounded on her uncle and aunt as soon as the nursery doors shut. "What the hell is going on? Who is this, Bra'tac?"

Bra'tac bowed his head to the woman and explained, "Kristie O'Connor, this is Camilla. She is a formidable warrior and would be caretaker to your children if you would let her."

Kristie studied the woman closely, taking in her appearance and her stance. She looked trustworthy and loyal enough, but there was just one thing Kris wanted to be sure of, "Look into my eyes, Camilla."

The other woman slowly raised her gaze to match Kristie's. They stood like that in silence for long minutes, only breaking when Kristie finally saw what she had needed. Turning back to Bra'tac, she said simply, "When does she start?"

* * *

A/N: Reviews? Please? I'd really like to know what you guys think of this and where you want it to go. Oh, yeah, by the by, I'm not posting again until I get ten reviews. Care to press that little button in the bottom left hand corner of the screen now?  



	6. SG10 Comes Home

A/N: I have a question for all of you who are reading this: Do you have a problem with taking thirty seconds to a minute out of your lives after reading this, pressing the purple button at the bottom of the screen and sending me a review? It seems to me that you do.

* * *

"Did you want to see the children before you leave, Bra'tac?" Kristie asked kindly after discovering that Camilla would be staying on Earth to start her new position that day. The children had quickly grown fond of the old warrior, enjoying his deep, baritone voice when he told them stories from his younger days. 

Bra'tac shook his head, "I greatly would, Kristina, but I must return. As the Free Jaffa Nation's leader, my work is never done. The Ori have sent another Prior to one of our worlds. We're trying to figure out what they want. I also must ask that Teal'c accompany me on this mission."

Jack looked at Teal'c, who nodded his consent to Jack's decision, "Okay. Have fun, T. Don't get killed, captured, or tortured by the bad guys."

"I did not intend to, O'Neill."

* * *

Back in the nursery, Kristie introduced Camilla to the children. As soon as Michael saw her, he asked silently to be picked up, trusting her presence. Elijah just looked deep into her eyes, much like his mother had. When the baby found enough to put his small mind at ease, he relocated his blocks to right by Camilla's feet. 

The girls, on the other hand, were only mildly impressed with Camilla's arrival. It seemed that they were happy enough with Barbara as their playmate. Kris and Sam shared a look, relaying that both could tell the start of something potentially devastating in those moments and actions.

"Off-World Activation!" came through the loud speaker yet again, followed by the klaxons blaring their warning. Moments later Walter was heard again, "Kristie O'Connor and General O'Neill to the Gate room!"

Kris and Sam shared a look of horror and mystery at the announcement before the young mother looked at Camilla saying, "Keep them safe. If Bra'tac and Teal'c trust you enough to offer you this position – so do I. Don't let me down!"

Camilla nodded wordlessly, accepting her task as Kris flew out the door with Sam on her heels. Barbara glared at the other woman, wordlessly challenging her.

The younger Jaffa raised one of her eyebrows in response while she said, "Do you have a problem with me, Barbara?"

The professional nanny nodded, "You're Jaffa – and my guess is you've never changed a dirty diaper in your life."

Camilla smiled faintly, "I've raised three children with a husband constantly at war, Kristie trusts me, why can't you?"

"Just _don't_ get in my way."

* * *

SG-10 came through the 'Gate hot. They were seven hours early. 

As soon as Jack saw whom it was and what state they were in, he had Walter page Kris, knowing that she would never forgive him if Jeff was hurt and she wasn't there.

Colonel Mitchell, the new CO of SG-1 appointed just after the quads were born, raced into the 'Gate room right after Jack. Sam and Kristie were just behind them.

"Colonel Lee, what the hell happened?" Mitchell questioned. He was close friends with the men of SG-10 and didn't want to see anything happen to them.

Joseph Lee responded; "P72-9TY7 has gone Ori," right before he collapsed, followed by the three other members of his team.

"Med Team to the 'Gate room! Med Team to the 'Gate room!" the speakers blared again, this time to take care of the ailing team.

* * *

It was soon discovered that the reason for the 'passing out spell' of SG-10 was nothing Prior or Ori related but in fact because they were all hit with tranquilizers right before passing through the Stargate. 

Kristie glared at her husband when Dr. Fraiser read the report. "You had me really worried, you know that!" She crossed her arms in a pose she found she was using more and more as her children grew older.

Jeff looked down at the sheets of his hospital bed sheepishly, "It's not really my fault, Kristie. I didn't have time to say anything about the jabbing pain in my neck _before_ I passed out."

She leaned forward, a trademark O'Neill glint in her eyes, "You _fainted_, Jeff – there was no 'passing out'. Big bad SG-10 fainted. Together. Oh, did you want to meet our new nannies?"

Captain Bob Carmichael and Lt. Leo Stepford snickered at Kris's change of topic. Their smirks were soon wiped off their faces when Jeff turned and glared at them in true Irish fashion. "I'd love to meet her. Wait – did you just say 'nannies'? As in 'more than one'? Kris, what did you do?"

Kris looked down at her hands innocently before looking again at her husband and saying, "Well originally I know we were only looking for one, but then this really nice guy named Justin came by and guess what? He cooks _and_ cleans! Then my old nanny, Barbara, showed up and I didn't want to turn her down. She was the one that taught me how to use my telepathy in the first place, with Thor's help of course. And then Sam and I got here and Jack said that the Jaffa wanted one of their own to help take care of the quads – her name is Camilla by the way." She looked down at her hands again after all of that tumbling out with just a few breaths, "So now we have three nannies."

Jeff couldn't help himself – he started laughing his ass off, soon followed by Bob and Leo. That was just too funny! Kris looked near tears, and while three nannies did seem a little excessive to the man, he knew that having the extra help around the house would allow him to spend more time with his wife – alone.

Kris glared at all three of them, "It's not that funny!" Joseph was just sitting on his bed, his face blank. The older man had learned very early on in marriage that if you _ever_ contradicted your wife or openly thought something was funny that she _didn't_ think funny – something bad was bound to happen. "Do you think it's funny, Jo?"

Jo had dummied down his sense of 'funny' through the years and was able to reply with a straight face, "Can Justin cook and clean at the same time?"

* * *

A/N: I'm officially on strike until I get **fifteen** reviews. Over thirty of you have this story on alert - review so I know that I'm not writing this for an audience of five. 

Not that I don't like those five, don't get me wrong, I do, they're very nice for actually REVIEWING. But I really do want to know what you all think of this.


	7. Meet the Nannies and SHOPPING

A/N: This chapter has two parts, so don't be confused by the sudden change. Thank you all for reviewing so quickly. Now, just remember to do it again.

* * *

Since Jeff wasn't being released from the 'evil fangs of the vampire wannabe' Dr. Fraiser until the next day, Kristie had Barbara and Camilla bring the children to them so the young man could say hello to his four babies. 

Meeting Barbara and Camilla was a very interesting experience for Jeff: he didn't get a good feeling from Barbara; she seemed too… determined to get something and yet at the same time at peace with where she was. In Jeff's mind the woman was a walking contradiction. Camilla came across as another contradiction, but this one being more of the nature that she was innately a Jaffa warrior and yet she was so gentle with the children an observer never would have guessed.

"Kris, I've gotta ask you something about the interview they want us to do…" Jack trailed off as he looked up, walking up to his nephew's bed. He looked at the dark woman holding _his_ Cosette and said in a hoarse whisper, "Barbara?"

The sixty-year-old woman smiled, "Hello, Jonathan. How long has it been? Ten years?"

Jack was dumbstruck with the appearance of his old playmate and Charlie's old nanny. "More like fifteen. You left when Charlie was six and I retired."

Barbara nodded sadly, "It was a difficult time, I'm sure."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, shaking out of his revelry.

The woman smiled warmly and gently squeezed Cosette in her arms, "I'm officially the nanny for young Kristie's children. They're adorable, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Jack said with a proud, paternal smile that lit up his eyes. His mood changed as he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Jeff, Kris, I just got off the phone with Julia Donavan, she's going to be conducting the interview we agreed to do." He took a deep breath, pausing for dramatic effect, "She wants to meet the kids."

The couple locked eye contact and Kris read in Jeff's mind his answer to the request, turning back to her uncle she said, "We'll think about it."

"That's all I can ask you to do," Jack said. He nodded politely to Camilla and Barbara, "See you at seven for dinner. Bye."

Kris sighed, the events of the day catching up with her some. Finding nannies was harder than one would expect! "Well, come on, kids, Barbara, Camilla, we'd better be getting home." She leaned over and kissed Jeff lightly on the mouth, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Camilla had lived a very Spartan life before coming to Earth, so when Kris saw that she just had one small sack of belongings with her only one thought came to mind: shopping. Leaving the kids at home under the watchful care of Barbara and the newly appointed Jonas wannabe, Justin, Kris took Camilla out for some female bonding time with her and Cassie. To say that the experience of shopping for clothes with Cassie and Kristie was a shock for Camilla would be like calling a blizzard 'a little snow'. 

"Try this one on, Camilla," Cassie said, holding up a small black dress that she thought would accent Camilla's figure perfectly.

The Jaffa grimaced when she saw the garment, "It seems a bit small, Cassandra. I don't think I could hide a weapon on my person if I wore that."

Kris looked down, hiding her smirk. "Try it on before you make up your mind. There's a saying among Tauri women: Every girl needs a little black dress."

Camilla took the dress with a scowl, thinking it over, "What is the purpose of owning a 'little black dress', as you say?"

Cassie grinned, "Well, black is always in style, and you never know when you're going to need to go to something formal. Black is slimming, so if you're concerned about your weight you can wear it to make you feel better, it's great for funerals – not that I hope we'll go to many – and it's excellent for parties."

The warrior eyed the twenty-three year old, recent college graduate (with a Masters in Social Services) with suspicion. "Do you own a garment such as this, Cassandra?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "It's 'Cassie' and yes, I do have a little black dress. Like Kris said, every girl should have one. Oooh! Look at this!" Cassie held up a gaudy, sparkly green sequence top with a floral design. "Who even _made_ this?" She checked the tag, "Oh, it's a Ralph Lauren. Must have been one of his off days."

Kristie laughed, "Don't worry about it Cassie, it's not like we'd make you wear it or anything silly like that. Hey, why don't you try on these jeans, Camilla? I think they'd look really good on you."

Camilla nodded submissively and took the clothing acquired for her, into the dressing rooms. Kris and Cassie waited outside the room for Camilla to model each outfit and dress for their inspection.

In the end the Jaffa who came to Earth with two outfits, a carved statuette from each of her children, and an anklet her husband gave her before he died, now was the owner of five hats, seven pairs of shoes, three pairs of jeans, twelve tops of various designs, two coats, three skirts, two summer dresses and one little black dress that she found she could still hide three knives on her body with it on.

* * *

A/N: Remember to review or the next chapter will only go out to those that DO review. 


	8. Dad, eh?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and **Albi**, and all the rest of you readers, please if you have any knowledge of 'nanny hood' that could be of use during this, pray tell. All I'm really going off is my experiances with a 1 and 1/2 year old girl who thinks she's the center of the universe...of course she's suffering from the terrible two's early on.

* * *

That night at 1900 hours, Kris was hosting the bi-monthly dinner that SG-1 and the leaders of the base partook in. 

Sam and Jack were the first to arrive (chocolate cake in hand), giving Kristie and Sam the perfect opportunity to spring the in-vitro fertilization offer Kristie had made.

"Come on in, guys. Camilla and Barbara are getting the kids ready for their baths right now and Justin is going to grace us with his culinary finesse tonight." She led the couple into the kitchen where they deposited the cake in the capable hands of Justin (who looked a little upset that they didn't trust him cooking dessert yet).

The three of them then made their way to the living room, where Kris claimed her matronly wooden rocking chair, and Jack and Sam the wicker love seat. "So, Jack, Sam told me about your little bind concerning having children. I think I can help."

Jack glared at his young niece, unsure why his wife told her the very private information but positive that any idea she had would already have the go-ahead from Sam. He was a reasonable man, and he also knew that both his wife and his niece were very smart women – they wouldn't give him a crap shot idea unless it was the only way. "I'm listening, Krissy."

Kris looked at Sam, asking her silently to start the narrative, "Well, Jack, earlier today I was helping Kristie find a suitable nanny for the children, right? Anyway, right before the candidates started showing up, we were talking about my problem. Kristie suggested in-vitro fertilization and a surrogate mother."

"So? What?"

Kris closed her eyes for a brief second before turning to face her uncle's menacing gaze once again. "If you'll let me, I'd like to carry any children you may want. It's the least I can do considering how kind and supportive you two have been to me the past few years, Jack."

The Air Force General was stunned beyond belief – even more so than when Sam had said yes to his proposal of marriage. This… this was amazing. The two women in his life he loved more than life itself wanted to give him something no one else could: the chance to be a father again – the father of _Sam's_ children.

Tears came to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall as he nodded once in answer to the request and gift they were offering him.

"Knock, knock?" Daniel said as he and Janet walked into the big house.

"Anyone home?" Janet added playfully as they walked into the living room. Both saw the state of the three occupants of the room and immediately knew something big was going on. "What is it? Is there something wrong with the kids?" Janet asked, going immediately to the worst-case scenarios.

Jack grinned boyishly, "No, Janet, nothing like that. Actually, Kristie and Sam just told me some really great news."

Daniel sat down on one of the many sofas in the room, taking his girlfriend down with him, "What?"

"I'm going to be a dad again!"

"Really? That's great! I didn't know Sam was pregnant!" Daniel said, ecstatic that his best friend was finally getting the whole package he was denied so long ago.

Janet frowned, her memory of her friend's health records coming back to her suddenly. She turned to Daniel and put a hand on his arm to stop his rambling. "Sam, Jack, how is that possible? Sam, you can't have children."

"WHAT? When did this happen? What's wrong with Sam, Janet?" Daniel asked, each question pouring from his mouth with no time in-between to answer them.

"Daniel!" Sam said, causing the archeologist to stop talking suddenly. "I can't bear children because I have a rare condition known as a T-shaped uterus. Kristie offered us a different solution than adoption in which Jack and I can still have a child from us."

"How?"

"In-vitro fertilization," Kristie said, "I offered to be the surrogate mother for them." She smirked half-heartedly, "I already went through it once with the quads, it should be no problem whatsoever."

Secretly, Janet was a little hurt that Sam didn't ask her to carry her children, but then she took into account that if she wanted to start a family with Daniel, she wouldn't be able to carry Sam and Jack's children any time soon. Even the very thought of carrying a baby O'Neill inside of her made the doctor shudder.

"This is great! When do you guys go in to see a specialist?" Janet inquired.

Jack looked at Kristie and Sam, who both shrugged, "Probably sometime next week. Whenever we schedule the appointment, more than likely."

Before the conversation could continue any further, Teal'c and Cameron Mitchell arrived, completing the party. Soon dinner was ready (during which time everyone found out what a good investment Kris made with the $100,000 annual salary she was paying for Justin's cooking, cleaning, and baby sitting abilities), which was promptly followed by Camilla and Barbara's first night of putting their respective sets of twins down for the night. When they were all done, a movie was put on (Cameron's choice since he was the 'new guy').

All in all, it was a very pleasant evening, and gave Barbara a feel of what the family was like, while giving Camilla a feel of the areas they most needed protection against. Justin didn't have any such thoughts but if he did, he kept them to himself while briefly wondering yet again why he was even there.

* * *

A/N: So...wanna know what happens? So do I. Maybe if you help me out by telling me what you think SHOULD happen or you want to see happen, I'll get the next chapter out sooner. 


	9. Surprise?

A/N: Guess what? The eight people who reviewed...well, seven of them as one didn't leave an email or even a name...got this chapter TWO DAYS AGO. That's right! I was dead serious when I said people who reviewed were getting the story while those of you who don't SUFFER.

* * *

It was official. There was no more denying the fact that with three nannies Kristie O'Connor was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do with her days but shop or help Thor and any other Asgard in orbit around Earth with a problem on their respective ships. Since the Asgard were currently working on finding the answer to their cloning problem using samples of Kris's children's blood, they weren't around Earth much. 

"I need a hobby," she said to the empty living room in front of her. Camilla was out back with the boys, playing in the new sandbox Jeff had assembled for them. Barbara had the girls in the playroom, just having fun doing 'girl stuff'…and, of course, Justin was busy making homemade German chocolate cake with chocolate cream cheese frosting (again homemade). The house was clean, there were no Asgard in orbit and Jeff was off-world. There was literally nothing for Kris to do.

"Maybe I should buy a camera…or a set of paints…I think I'll stick with the camera." As she got up to go inform her three very efficient nannies that she was leaving to go find the perfect camera, the phone rang.

"O'Connor's residence," she said into the receiver.

"Hey, Kristie? It's Sam, I was just talking with the OB/GYN about a date to meet the specialist for the in-vitro. Is this Thursday at 1330 hours okay with you?"

"That's fine, Sam. It's going to be at the SGC, right?"

"Yep, Jack wants to cause as little suspicion as possible."

Kris snorted at the wording, "Yeah, that's Jack all right. Suspicion from the reporters that there's something wrong with either of us – that's what it is Sam. Anyway, I should let you get back to work, see you Thursday."

"Bye, see you Thursday. Tell the kids I said hi and I love them."

"I will, bye."

Kris hung up the phone and sighed, she had four children of her own and was now planning on giving birth to one or two more so her uncle and aunt could feel the same joy she felt whenever she saw them. She was just so saddened that Sam couldn't have the children herself. She knew that Jack and Sam would want that if at all possible…but wait…didn't the Asgard have gene manipulation technology that could reverse birth defects? Would they be willing to give it a shot?

* * *

Sam looked at herself in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. She was in a dark blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly as far as Jack was concerned. The dark material went down to mid-thigh, showing off her 'never ending legs' as Jack loved to call them. Her husband was taking her out to dinner, at one of the best restaurants in Colorado. It was a daring move, because of the constant bombardment of reporters that liked to stalk the leaders of the SGC. Only rarely would the couple dare to venture out of their house for a night on the town. There were some crazy people out there that still thought of the original SG-1 as terrorists and the aggressors in the war against the Goa'uld that was only so recently ended. 

"Sam?" Jack called from down the hall, "You ready yet? Our reservation is in half an hour. We need to move it, woman!"

The wife of the man currently hollering for her to hurry up, quickly slipped into her fancy sandals that went with the dress and were made for easy removal (backless). She slowly sauntered down the hall, toward the living room, taking her sweet time about getting from point A to point B.

"Ready, Jack."

Jack looked his wife up and down appreciatively. He knew how beautiful she was, but tonight the rest of the world was going to see it as well. "Wow, Sam, you look amazing."

She smiled daintily, "So do you, handsome. Now, come on, let's go eat. I'm hungry."

The Brig. General laughed heartily at his wife's comment. "You've spent _way_ too much time around me, Sam."

She grinned before kissing him soundly, "But aren't you glad that I do? We are married after all."

"Yes, yes, I'm very happy that you content yourself to spend your days with an old, beat up soldier like me. Very happy indeed."

* * *

Dinner started out a little rough. It turned out that Julia Donavan and her fiancé, Howard Smith. Sam and Jack's table ended up being right next to theirs, causing Howard to want his fiancée to introduce him to the 'celebrities'. 

Julia was a little hesitant to do so, but when Howard threatened to just get up and introduce himself, she complied with the outrageous request. "Hello, Generals. Fancy seeing the two of you here," Julia said politely as the couple approached the table.

Jack fought back a grimace at the sight of the reporter. From what had happened on the Prometheus followed by what had happened with Thor and that Alec guy, Julia was just a small rung higher than scientists in Jack's mind.

Sam noticed her husband's reluctance to answer and smiled warmly at the couple before them, "Hello, Julia. Actually, this is one of our favorite restaurants. We come here whenever we feel like braving the public to go out to dinner."

Howard was in shock, "You two are married?"

Jack's brow furrowed, "Our wedding was televised." He looked up blankly at Julia, "Wasn't that part of our deal with you?"

The woman nodded, "It was, General O'Neill. Howard, you watched the footage with me six months ago. I can't believe you don't remember." Just remembering she didn't introduce him to Sam and Jack she added, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sam, General O'Neill. This is my fiancé, Howard Smith. Howard, this is General Jack O'Neill and his _wife_, General Samantha O'Neill."

Howard was ecstatic, to say the least and spent the next fifteen minutes asking the most random question to Sam and Jack about the Asgard, the Stargate and their colleagues.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Smith," Sam said with as much politeness as she could muster, "But we can't answer questions like that."

The lawyer was thoroughly confused, "You can't tell me if the Asgard go to the bathroom?"

Jack sighed sarcastically, "It's in the treaty. We don't discuss their 'genetic dispositions' – isn't that the way it's phrased? – and they let us live."

"Oh, well, have a nice night." Julia shepherded Howard away as the waiter brought Sam and Jack their meals.

Sam looked at her husband carefully as he started to cut up his steak. "Genetic dispositions?"

"No good?"

"It needs some work." She took a bite of her pasta, relishing the taste before adding, "And it was physical abilities, Jack."

"D'oh!"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter isn't written. BUT I may find the time in my busy schedual to write it and post it if I get LOTS AND LOTS of reviews for this chapter. Minimum of fifteen before I post again. 


	10. Exposed

A/N: I kinda rushed the ending with this, but Bertha was getting bored with this fic so this was really the only way I could get her to write it...I hope you all still like it enough to review!

* * *

Jeff was thrilled beyond words. Jack had just given him the next two days leave to spend with his family. He walked down the hall towards the playroom with a determination to have fun showing in his stance and his step. 

He walked into the playroom to find something very strange taking place: there was a wall of fire splitting the room in half – with the boys and Camilla on one side and the girls and Barbara on the other. Kristie was standing in the middle of the wall, an… air force field protecting her from the flames.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to keep calm with the supernatural sight unfolding before his eyes.

Kris turned to him with a relieved smile on her face, "The kids got in an argument and Camilla and Barbara couldn't sort it out, so they called me in – but by the time I got here _this_ was happening. Now I can't get Elijah, and Cosette to stop this… this _show_."

Jeff looked disapprovingly at both of the children in question, "Samantha Cosette, stop that right this instant! You too, Elijah George-William. _Don't_ make me send you to your grandparents' house."

Slowly the fire retreated back into Elijah as the air barrier went back to Cosette. Jeff sighed in exasperation, "I _was_ going to go to the park with all of you today. But I think all of you need to think about when it's _okay_ to use your abilities – separately. Cosette, I want you to go to your Mom's and my room, Jackie, in the guest bedroom. Michael, you can contemplate this in the other guest room; Elijah, go to your room. I want you _all_ to think about this. Go."

The four children left the room quietly. When Barbara and Camilla made to follow them, Jeff and Kris stopped them. "Oh, no," Kristie said with a glint in her eyes, "We need to talk to you two about this, too."

"Are you going to send us to our rooms, too?" Barbara asked snidely before she could stop herself.

Jeff rounded on her, "You're lucky we're not firing you! What the _hell_ was that all about, huh? You two are supposed to be a _team_ – teaching them about teamwork, cooperation and solidarity! I can't believe this. How are we supposed to let you two watch our children when you're at each others' necks at every opportunity?"

Camilla looked down at her hands while Barbara stared boldly into Jeff's livid face. "I'm _sorry_, _sir_. It _won't_ happen again," the darker woman said with a strain in her voice.

"Damn right it won't, Barbara," Kristie said. She took Jeff's zat out from behind his jacket. "Tell the Ori I said hello," she zatted her once, and was about to pull it again when she thought the better of it and put the zat away.

Camilla and Jeff stared at Kristie in shock as Barbara fell, unconscious to the floor. The young mother got out her tear shaped communication device and activated it. Thor was beamed into the room almost instantaneously.

"It's done, Thor," Kris told the small alien.

He bowed his head graciously. "Thank you, Kristie O'Connor. The Asgard are once again, in your debt."

Kristie shook her head, "No, you're not, Thor. She wanted to make my baby girls evil. Soon she's going to wish I'd given her over to Jack instead of you." Kristie shook her head again in contemplation; "I never did get a straight answer from you about this, though. How did you know she was Ori?"

"What!" Jeff yelled, furious. "There was an Ori in our _house_! With our _children_! And we didn't even know it!"

"Indeed, Captain O'Connor," Thor said, looking at the young man carefully. "I discovered the flaw in her cloned body only a few days ago. The Ori had murdered the much loved friend of Kristie O'Connor and replaced her with a clone programmed to fit the Ori's needs and downloaded with an Ori consciousness as well as that of Barbara Thornfield."

Camilla scrunched her eyes in concentration, "But I thought that Barbara was telepathic when you were a child, Kristie?"

"She was," Kristie said with a blank look on her face. "When I had Thor do a genetic scan of Barbara when I was about five, he found that she has – had – a very strong Ancient gene. Like the one Jack has, except a _lot_ stronger." She turned back to Thor, "What are you going to do with her?"

Thor shook his head, "It is best that you do not know," and with that the little gray alien and unconscious clone were swept from the room in a flash of white light.

Tears came to Kristie's eyes as she realized how close Barbara – _no_, that _thing_ that had replaced her – had come to fulfilling its mission of taking away her children. How close she'd _let_ it get.

"Hey, babe," Jeff said, taking his wife in his arms, "It's okay, now. Everything's all right. Hey, I never asked you; how did you realize that it really wasn't Barbara?"

Kristie sniffled, "I looked into her mind while you were yelling at her and saw the pure evil there. _Origin_ kept on popping into her mind and I just _knew_."

"Shh, it's a good thing you _did_ know. Now our children are safe," Jeff said as he gently rubbed circles on her back.

Camilla looked at the couple with pain in her heart. She remembered all too well the feeling of being held in her husband's arms. Now he was dead and she had no arms to crawl into.

Justin listened from just outside the doorway, discretely hiding in the hall. If only they knew it was his fault Barbara had gotten that far in the first place. If only he was allowed to tell them. _NO_! The others shouted in his mind. _They cannot know yet! It isn't time._ As he argued mentally with the telepathic beings communicating with him, he heard Camilla say:

"It's only with the death and burial of the old life. That a new life can truly begin."

Fin

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. There are a LOT of unanswered questions left here, but remember that I said that this was the fic that never ends - so review and I'll start writing the sequel ASAP! Hurry, hurry! I need to know what you guys think of Justin and what you want to happen. 


End file.
